


Little Hurts 小伤害

by Cuervo



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Sometimes Batman gets a little hurt





	Little Hurts 小伤害

很多时候，蝙蝠侠会受到一些小伤害。

并非生死攸关，也不必惊动Alf引来例行的数落。有时候Bruce甚至会忘掉它，因为那不重要，甚至无需疗养，它无知无觉地存在着，在他的身体上，或者假以时日只会留下某一细小的伤疤。

那些无所谓的、不论痛痒的小伤害。比起伤筋断骨，它着实算不了什么。

只是，在某个清晨的散步或独自小酌的片刻，Bruce偶尔也会突然感觉到疼痛，它带着微弱的灼烧感，引出一点点的血迹，或者根本没有，就像手指被纸张划破。有时候他还会有点感激，这让他忽然觉得自己还算是一个人类。

*

他第一次意识到这一点是在某次夜巡。

哥谭市的夜晚冷酷无情，散发着黑暗的气味，白日里的高楼褪了色，拼成一张黑色的布景。他照例在这张布景的顶峰攀爬、跳跃，带着一掠而过的披风和永不失手的抓钩。他把罪犯绑在一起，扔在恶臭扑鼻的鸽笼外面，他们抽噎、央求、咒骂，而他充耳不闻。蝙蝠侠只顾伸张正义，然后悄无声息地消失。

他坐回蝙蝠车柔软的坐垫上，拉下头套，打开暖气。热烘烘的空气扑面而来，那一瞬间他忽然有些倦意，一些关于壁炉、毛毯和敞亮的书柜在他的脑海里闪过。到他这年纪，孤零零的一个人，活在这世上也算够久了，也没再有哪些奢望，但他忽然觉得Alfred说的没错，他可能确实需要一点阳光——在失去太阳之后，这也够久了。

指尖有一点点疼，他拉下手套，迎着车里的灯光看。某处皮肤反射出耀眼的光芒，一闪而过，他推测是某块玻璃的碎片，用指尖去拨弄了许久也没能把它弄出来，他就没再管。

说来可笑，他还挺喜欢这样微不足道的小疼小痛。

*

第二次有这感觉是在蝙蝠洞。

头天晚上他喝了酒，在湖边闲逛到半夜，第二天就再没起来。睁开眼睛的时候，Alfred低着头在他床边忙活着绷带和药水，Bruce叹了口气，他想把脸埋进被子里，再看才发现自己躺在手术台上，哪有什么被子。

“抱歉。”

老管家没抬头，只瞥了他一眼，没吭声。

大事不妙。

做贼心虚的病人清了清喉咙，“对不起，Alf，我不该瞒着你，还带着伤冒雨去参加什么市政大会……”

“这谎言听起来真是天衣无缝。”Alfred讽刺地哼了一声，老者的眼睛里闪烁着尖锐的光芒，“昨天是超人的忌日，大街小巷都在报道这事。所以收起那套哄人的把戏吧，您恐怕还没完全清醒。”

“说得对。”Bruce咕哝了一句，把嘴巴闭上了。

他一点也不想看自己侧腰上惨不忍睹的烂摊子，昨晚喝空剩下的白兰地后他就飘飘欲仙了，他不知道自己在墓园里摔了几次，又爬起来几次，他躺在那儿多久，又是怎么回去的。反正酒精的麻痹让他到现在也感觉不到多少自己的身体，那本该撕心裂肺的痛感也变得温和了。

受了凉，大概有点发烧，他迷迷糊糊地看着蝙蝠洞黑乎乎的穴顶，想着他被全城人所羡慕的财富、气派空旷的府邸。温和的痛感让他觉得半梦半醒，仿佛世界上只剩下Alfred剪断缝合线的声音。

你不必内疚。

这不是你的错。

他的死不是你的错。

Bruce闭上眼睛，他听见黑暗之中一声沉沉的叹息。

*

第三次小伤害来自Kal-El，Bruce以为那是他最欣喜若狂的一次，仿佛一切伤害都是值得的。

他目送那个黑影离去，带着Luis，和那被爱情融化的微笑。过了许久他才从地上爬起来，迎着Diana的目光，他知道他无法在亚马逊女神的面前掩饰僵硬的动作。他连Alf都没骗成功过。

他也无法掩饰，Bruce Wayne是个成功的骗子，是个最佳人格分裂者，是个八面玲珑的聪明人，而蝙蝠侠呢，就要逊色的多了。有时候他分不清哪一面才是他的伪装，哪个名字才是他的幌子。

后背的瘀伤把疼痛传给每一次呼吸，他难以忘记那双足已烧毁一切的眼睛，是如何带着愤怒与欲望盯向他，他看见了自己曾在梦中所见到的那个眼神，却依旧难以磨灭内心的狂喜。

拯救地球，拯救超人，还是拯救他自己？

他必须承认，当那双眼睛里浮现出陌生的仇恨，有什么地方在隐隐作痛，像是被烧伤了。

但比起失而复得的喜悦，这一点点伤害也是值得庆贺的。他想。

*

最后一次，也是这一次，发生在几个小时之前。

他裹在暖暖和和的被窝里，外面风雪飘摇，Clark从后面搂着他，舔吻着他的脖颈，手指嵌入皮肤。

他们一丝不挂，缩在被褥的庇护中，肌肤相贴，完美地咬合。

Clark的温柔、亲切让他陷在痛苦与欢愉的边界，那个本该在土里长眠的混蛋在他耳边喃喃低语，温热的呼吸带着湿湿的空气进入他的每一寸毛孔，他被这细小的、难以启齿的疼痛推上了理智的边缘。

他感觉到对方的抚摸，强壮有力，却又小心翼翼。他想说如果Clark愿意，他还可以为他承担更多一点的伤害，这理所当然地被拒绝了。

现在，他们躺在柔软而温暖的被窝里，他听见Clark平缓、清晰的呼吸声，眼前是哥谭市寒冷的北风与大雪。他感觉身后的人在用指尖轻轻拨弄着他的发梢，小心、克制，甚至有些痒，像是生怕会弄疼他。

没关系，这些都是属于Bruce受到过的一点小伤害罢了。


End file.
